Rising Sun
by Sunstar of ForestClan
Summary: The Clans have pretty much abandoned the warrior code. In all of this mess, Brightstar, leader of ThunderClan, is murdered. The blame is pinned on Sunpaw. Upset, she leaves the Lake Territories. She meets a adventurous kittypet named Thunder, never realizing this is her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first story on here and I need OCs.

Summary: Sunpaw has a great life, she is apprenticed to the deputy of ThunderClan. Her warrior ceremony is soon and she is one of the best apprentices in the Clan. Until the leader is murdered. Her rival, Falconpaw, blames it on her and she is exiled. Sun believes everything is over, until she meets Thunder. Takes Place 7 gen after Bramblestar.

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Brightstar - Soft brown she-cat with orange tabby stripes. Green eyes

Deputy: Snowfeather - White she-cat with gray paws. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Warriors:

Hawkwing - Dark brown tom with only one ear. Yellow eyes.

Stoneclaw - Gray tom with black dapples. Green eyes

Apprentice: Falconpaw

OPEN TO 8 MORE

Apprentices:

Sunpaw: Small golden she-cat with darker paws and muzzle. Blue eyes.

Falconpaw: Black and dark gray tabby tom. Yellow eyes

Silverpaw: Silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes. Amber eyes

OPEN TO 3 MORE

Queens:

OPEN TO 2 MORE

Kits:

OPEN TO 5 MORE

Elders:

Silentfoot: Firey orange she-cat. Half deaf. Amber eyes

OPEN TO 2 MORE

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: Dawnwing - mottled orange and black she-cat

Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors:

Bravesong: Tuxedo black she-cat

OPEN TO 9 MORE

Apprentices:

OPEN TO 4

Queens:

OPEN TO 1

Kits:

OPEN TO 4

Elders:

Frogleap: Gray speckled black tom. Green eyes.

OPEN TO 3 MORE

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Splashstar - Blue gray tom. Silver eyes.

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Apprentice: Waterwhisker - Blue gray tom with black paws and tail. Blue eyes

Warriors:

OPEN TO 10

Apprentices:

OPEN TO 4

Queens:

OPEN TO 3

Kits:

OPEN TO 9

Elders:

OPEN TO 4

WINDCLAN;

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: Swiftbreeze: Pale ginger she-cat. Green eyes

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Warriors:

OPEN TO 9

Apprentices:

Damppaw: Dark gray she cat with white muzzle and paws. Orange eyes

OPEN TO 2 MORE

Queens:

OPEN TO 4

Kits:

OPEN TO 5

Elders:

OPEN TO 2

Rouges/Loners/Kittypets:

Thunder - Light brown tabby tom with black stripes. Amber eyes. Kittypet

Barney - White and black patched tom. Yellow eyes. Kittypet

Fang - Black tom covered in scars. Green eyes. Rouge

OPEN TO 7 MORE

Rules:

No Mary-Sues/Gray-Stues

Normal eyes and pelt colors, but your cat can have unique patterns

Normal names like Brightfur or Falconstorm, not Crystalheart or Moonshine

FORM:

Name:

Clan or Outside Clan type:

Rank:

If rank is Leader or Deputy what makes them a good leader?:

If Rank is Med. Cat or Med. Apprentice, why?:

Description:

Personality:

Mate and kits (If any):

Other Family:

Do you want this cat to join ForestClan?:

Other:

Not all cats will be excepted into ForestClan or will be excepted as Leader, Deputy, or Medicine Cat. All cats will be shown, don't worry!

Now a short story:

There once was a warrior named Nightfoot. He was a proud father of two. His kits became Thornstar and her sister, Oakfeather, the deputy. They visited their father everyday in the elders den. When he died they both were distraught, but Oakfeather gave her only kit the name of Nightkit, who eventually became Nightstep. The End

Sunnnnnyyyyy OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sunpaw has a great life, she is apprenticed to the deputy of ThunderClan. Her warrior ceremony is soon and she is one of the best apprentices in the Clan. Until the leader is murdered. Her rival, Falconpaw, blames it on her and she is exiled. Sun believes everything is over, until she meets Thunder. Takes Place 7 gen after Bramblestar.

 **THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Brightstar - Soft brown she-cat with orange tabby stripes. Green eyes

Deputy: Snowfeather - White she-cat with gray paws and speckles. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Medicine Cat: Waspwing – Pale yellow she-cat with black stripes. Blue eyes.

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Warriors:

Hawkwing - Dark brown tom with only one ear. Yellow eyes.

Stoneclaw - Gray tom with black dapples. Green eyes

Apprentice: Falconpaw

Swiftclaw – white tom with pale gray marking. Blue eyes.

Flowertail – Pale golden she-cat. Blue eyes.

Whiteflower – White she-cat. Green eyes.

Willowheart – Tawny she-cat with green eyes

Lightpath – Pale gray she-cat. Green eyes.

Graydust – Gray tom. Green eyes.

Snowstep – White tom. Blue eyes

OPEN TO 1 MORE

Apprentices:

Sunpaw: Small golden she-cat with darker paws and muzzle. Blue eyes.

Falconpaw: Black and dark gray tabby tom. Yellow eyes

Silverpaw: Silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes. Amber eyes

Snowpaw - White she-cat. Blue eyes.

Whitepaw – Pure white she-cat. Amber eyes.

Queens:

Deerspots – Tawny she-cat white dapples. Green eyes.

OPEN TO 1 MORE

Kits:

Silverkit – Silver she-cat with white points. Blind green eyes.

Sparrowkit – Brown tabby tom with white and gray stripes. Blue eyes

Featherkit – Pale gray and white patched she-cat. Blue eyes

Petalpaw – Creamy she-cat with white points. Blue eyes

Rosepaw – Creamy she-cat with white paws. Blue eyes.

Elders:

Silentfoot - Firey orange she-cat. Half deaf. Amber eyes

Icefoot - Russet she-cat with white paws. Amber eyes

Cliffstorm - Dark yellow tom with faded black stripes. Amber eyes

Tawnystep – Tortiose-shell she-cat with tawny. Green eyes.

 **SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Silverstar – Dark silver tom with black front paws. Green eyes.

Deputy: Thornfur – Dark gray white patched she-cat. Amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Dawnwing - mottled orange and black she-cat. Yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Flowerbreeze – tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Blue eyes.

Warriors:

Bravesong: Tuxedo black she-cat. Blue eyes.

Rockfur – Dark gray tom. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Frostedleaf – Soft gray she-cat with white points. Blue eyes

Bluesong – Blue-gray and black patched she-cat. Blue eyes

Tallfoot – Black tom with ginger paws. Yellow eyes.

Whisperwing – Ginger she-cat. Green eyes.

Blacktail – Black and ginger patched tom. Amber eyes.

Pheasantclaw – Dark gray tom with black speckles. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Echoheart – Dark gold she-cat. Green eyes.

Apprentices:

Amberpaw – Dark gray she-cat. Amber eyes.

Nightpaw – Black tom. Orange eyes.

Queens:

Qauilfeather – tortoiseshell she-cat. Green eyes

Kits:

Ivykit: Dark gray tabby tom. Green eyes.

Graykit – Pale gray tom. Amber eyes.

Willowkit – Pale tortoiseshell she-cat. Green eyes.

Mintkit – Silver tabby tom. Green eyes.

Elders:

Frogleap: Gray speckled black tom. Green eyes.

Talonstep – Warscarred black tom. Blue eyes.

 **RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Splashstar - Blue gray tom. Silver eyes.

Deputy: Petalheart – Pale gray she-cat with black round speckles. Green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Dusksoul – Orange tabby with tiny white patch on chest. Dark green eyes.

Apprentice: Waterwhisker - Blue gray tom with black paws and tail. Blue eyes

Warriors:

Robinwing: Black tom. Blue eyes

Pinetail – Larger than average tom. Red pelt. Green eyes, blind right eye.

Dawnclaw – Dark ginger she-cat. Blue left eye, green right eye.

Skyheart – Silver and black tabby tom. Blue eyes

Scarletlight – Russet, scarlet looking she-cat. Green eyes.

Lakestep – Bright ginger and black tabby tom. Blue eyes.

Sandyfoot – Pale ginger tom. Blue eyes.

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Brightstep – Golden she-cat. Amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Runningpaw – Pale gray tom. Green eyes.

Gingerpaw – Ginger and black tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.

Queens:

Shimmerfire – Bright red she-cat. Green eyes

Kits:

Nightkit – Black fur. Green eyes

Firekit – Red pelt. Blue eyes.

Elders:

Streamclaw – Gray and black tom. Blue eyes

 **WINDCLAN;**

Leader: Eaglestar – brown and yellow patched tom with dark amber eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Deputy: Swiftbreeze: Pale ginger she-cat. Green eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafflight – Calico she-cat. Green eyes

Warriors:

Icefrost – White she-cat with black paws. Blue eyes.

Stonetooth – Dark gray tom with black belly. Green eyes.

Apprentice - Yellowpaw

Sparktail – Brown she-cat with russet tail tip. Green eyes.

Longear – Calico she-cat. Green eyes.

Talltree – Calico she-cat with entirely black head. Amber eyes.

Shrewfang – Dusky brown tom. Amber eyes.

Apprentice - Damppaw

Littleleap – Small brown she-cat with black paws. Yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Damppaw: Dark gray she cat with white muzzle and paws. Orange eyes

Yellowpaw – Mottled yellow and brown she-cat. Blue eyes.

Darkpaw – Dark brown tom with white ears and chest. Amber eyes.

Queens:

None at the moment

Kits:

None at the moment

Elders:

Stormwater – Dark gold she-cat with white legs. Green eyes.

Troutfoot – Black tom with gray tail. Blind amber eyes.

 **Rouges/Loners/Kittypets** :

Thunder - Light brown tabby tom with black stripes. Amber eyes. Kittypet

Barney - White and black patched tom. Yellow eyes. Kittypet

Fang - Black tom covered in scars. Green eyes. Rouge

Jade – Brown, gray, and black mottled she-cat. Green eyes.

Sycamore – Pale yellow tom. Amber eyes.

Tiger - Dark ginger tom with brown tabby markings. Green eyes.

Seed – White she-cat with ginger and brown speckles. Amber eyes (Kits: Red and Clover) {Made to Tiger}

Red – White tom with silver stripes, red patch over eye. Green eye

Clover – Brown with white and ginger speckles. Green eyes

Fox – Russet she-cat with blue eyes

Rowan – Dark russet she-cat with bright blue eyes

OPEN TO 1 MORE

STILL ACCEPTING SOME OCS!

Prolugue:

Cricketstar sighed, watching the living Clans. In the two generations that he had been dead, everything had gotten worse. The former ThunderClan leader was amazed at how far the cats had gotten from the warrior code. Lost in thought he didn't notice the other cat approaching him.

He jumped slightly at the feel of a tail on him. He turned and saw the former ShadowClan medicine cat, Poppyfeather. She turned to him and said quietly, "In the hard times the Sun will rise and bring about a new Clan and the light." She turned and left. "Do not worry."


	3. Chapter 1 and Final Allegiances

Summary: Sunpaw is in the best position in her life. She is almost a warrior. Apprenticed to the deputy, which almost guarantees becoming the next leader. However, the leader is murdered and the blame is pinned on Sunpaw, now called Sunblood flees ThunderClan territory. She meets a curious kittypet named Thunder and she decided to build a new clan, one that follows the warrior code closely.

 **THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Brightstar - Soft brown she-cat with orange tabby stripes. Green eyes

Deputy: Snowfeather - White she-cat with gray paws and speckles. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Medicine Cat: Waspwing – Pale yellow she-cat with black stripes. Blue eyes.

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Warriors:

Hawkwing - Dark brown tom with only one ear. Yellow eyes.

Stoneclaw - Gray tom with black dapples. Green eyes

Apprentice: Falconpaw

Swiftclaw – white tom with pale gray marking. Blue eyes.

Flowertail – Pale golden she-cat. Blue eyes.

Apprentice - Silverpaw

Whiteflower – White she-cat. Green eyes.

Willowheart – Tawny she-cat with green eyes

Lightpath – Pale gray she-cat. Green eyes.

Apprentice - Palepaw

Graydust – Gray tom. Green eyes.

Sleetstep – White tom. Blue eyes

Apprentice - Ryepaw

Apprentices:

Sunpaw: Small golden she-cat with darker paws and muzzle. Blue eyes.

Falconpaw: Black and dark gray tabby tom. Yellow eyes

Silverpaw: Silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes. Amber eyes

Snowpaw - White she-cat. Blue eyes.

Ryepaw – Brown she-cat with white points. Green eyes.

Palepaw – Pure white she-cat. Amber eyes.

Queens:

Deerspots – Tawny she-cat white dapples. Green eyes.

OPEN TO 1 MORE

Kits:

Silverkit – Silver she-cat with white points. Blind green eyes.

Sparrowkit – Brown tabby tom with white and gray stripes. Blue eyes

Featherkit – Pale gray and white patched she-cat. Blue eyes

Petalpaw – Creamy she-cat with white points. Blue eyes

Rosepaw – Creamy she-cat with white paws. Blue eyes.

Elders:

Silentfoot - Firey orange she-cat. Half deaf. Amber eyes

Icefoot - Russet she-cat with white paws. Amber eyes

Cliffstorm - Dark yellow tom with faded black stripes. Amber eyes

Tawnystep – Tortiose-shell she-cat with tawny. Green eyes.

 **SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Silverstar – Dark silver tom with black front paws. Green eyes.

Deputy: Thornfur – Dark gray white patched she-cat. Amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Dawnwing - mottled orange and black she-cat. Yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Flowerbreeze – tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Blue eyes.

Warriors:

Bravesong: Tuxedo black she-cat. Blue eyes.

Rockfur – Dark gray tom. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Frostedleaf – Soft gray she-cat with white points. Blue eyes

Apprentice – Amberpaw

Bluesong – Blue-gray and black patched she-cat. Blue eyes

Tallfoot – Black tom with ginger paws. Yellow eyes.

Whisperwing – Ginger she-cat. Green eyes.

Blacktail – Black and ginger patched tom. Amber eyes.

Apprentice - Nightpaw

Pheasantclaw – Dark gray tom with black speckles. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Echoheart – Dark gold she-cat. Green eyes.

Apprentices:

Amberpaw – Dark gray she-cat. Amber eyes.

Nightpaw – Black tom. Orange eyes.

Queens:

Qauilfeather – tortoiseshell she-cat. Green eyes

Kits:

Ivykit: Dark gray tabby tom. Green eyes.

Graykit – Pale gray tom. Amber eyes.

Willowkit – Pale tortoiseshell she-cat. Green eyes.

Mintkit – Silver tabby tom. Green eyes.

Elders:

Frogleap: Gray speckled black tom. Green eyes.

Talonstep – Warscarred black tom. Blue eyes.

 **RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Splashstar - Blue gray tom. Silver eyes.

Apprentice - Runningpaw

Deputy: Petalheart – Pale gray she-cat with black round speckles. Green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Dusksoul – Orange tabby with tiny white patch on chest. Dark green eyes.

Apprentice: Waterwhisker - Blue gray tom with black paws and tail. Blue eyes

Warriors:

Robinwing: Black tom. Blue eyes

Pinetail – Larger than average tom. Red pelt. Green eyes, blind right eye.

Apprentice - Gingerpaw

Dawnclaw – Dark ginger she-cat. Blue left eye, green right eye.

Skyheart – Silver and black tabby tom. Blue eyes

Scarletlight – Russet, scarlet looking she-cat. Green eyes.

Lakestep – Bright ginger and black tabby tom. Blue eyes.

Sandyfoot – Pale ginger tom. Blue eyes.

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Brightstep – Golden she-cat. Amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Runningpaw – Pale gray tom. Green eyes.

Gingerpaw – Ginger and black tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.

Queens:

Shimmerfire – Bright red she-cat. Green eyes

Kits:

Nightkit – Black fur. Green eyes

Firekit – Red pelt. Blue eyes.

Elders:

Streamclaw – Gray and black tom. Blue eyes

 **WINDCLAN;**

Leader: Eaglestar – brown and yellow patched tom with dark amber eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Deputy: Swiftbreeze: Pale ginger she-cat. Green eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafflight – Calico she-cat. Green eyes

Warriors:

Icefrost – White she-cat with black paws. Blue eyes.

Stonetooth – Dark gray tom with black belly. Green eyes.

Apprentice - Yellowpaw

Sparktail – Brown she-cat with russet tail tip. Green eyes.

Longear – Calico she-cat. Green eyes.

Talltree – Calico she-cat with entirely black head. Amber eyes.

Apprentice - Damppaw

Shrewfang – Dusky brown tom. Amber eyes.

Littleleap – Small brown she-cat with black paws. Yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Damppaw: Dark gray she cat with white muzzle and paws. Orange eyes

Yellowpaw – Mottled yellow and brown she-cat. Blue eyes.

Darkpaw – Dark brown tom with white ears and chest. Amber eyes.

Queens:

None at the moment

Kits:

None at the moment

Elders:

Stormwater – Dark gold she-cat with white legs. Green eyes.

Troutfoot – Black tom with gray tail. Blind amber eyes.

 **Rouges/Loners/Kittypets** :

Thunder - Light brown tabby tom with black stripes. Amber eyes. Kittypet

Barney - White and black patched tom. Yellow eyes. Kittypet

Fang - Black tom covered in scars. Green eyes. Rouge

Jade – Brown, gray, and black mottled she-cat. Green eyes. Loner

Sycamore – Pale yellow tom. Amber eyes. Loner

Tiger - Dark ginger tom with brown tabby markings. Green eyes. Rouge

Seed – White she-cat with ginger and brown speckles. Amber eyes. Rouge

Red – White tom with silver stripes, red patch over eye. Green eye. Rouge

Clover – Brown with white and ginger speckles. Green eyes. Rouge

Fox – Russet she-cat with blue eyes. Loner

Rowan – Dark russet she-cat with bright blue eyes. Loner

Lynx – Gray and black spotted she-cat. Green eyes. Kittypet

OCs CLOSED!

CHAPTER 1

Sunpaw yawned and stretched. She loved waking up this early to see the sunrise. This was a wonderful time of day to be awake, since very few cats were awake and it was silent. On the way out of the semi-dark dew, however, she tripped on a tail and barely righted herself in time. The tail's owner sleepily glared at her. "Really, Sunpaw? Can't you be more careful?" This voice was sleepy, but cheerful. "Sorry, Ryepaw. I didn't see you there." Sunpaw whispered back. Ryepaw rose and followed her.

When both she-cats where outside Ryepaw turned to the golden she-cat and said with contained excitement, "Our warrior assessments are today!" Her voice sobered, "I hope we pass. I don't want to be like Sycamore." In ThunderClan an apprentice was tested at eleven moons old. If they passed the test, they became warriors. If they didn't for whatever reason. They had one more month to train before they took it again. Sycamore was the brother of Waspwing, the medicine cat. A string of bad luck had him fail both tests and he was exiled. "I don't think we will," Sunpaw assured her. "We are both pretty good and even if we don't we can take it again!" Ryepaw turned to Sunpaw, "What warrior name do you want?" she asked. "I'm hoping for Sunblaze or Sunfeather. How about you?" Ryepaw giggled, "I like Ryeflower or Ryeclaw. I like Sunblaze for you!"

The two friends padded to the fresh-kill pile, it was pretty small. There was only a finch, two mice, a squirrel, and a robin. "Well at least there is our favorite prey each." Sunpaw commented as she took the robin and Ryepaw took the finch. As they ate Graydust, Willowheart, and Whiteflower exited the warrior's den and left for the dawn patrol. Snowstep and Sleetfeather walked over, "It is time." Snowstep said gravely. The two apprentices stood up and followed their mentors out.

 **Constructive criticism welcomed! I would love suggestions.**

 **QOTC: What warrior name would you give Sunpaw?**

 **All reviewers get free Sunpaw plushies!**


End file.
